Finding Home
by entertianangels
Summary: Jess finds his way back to Star's Hollow, and eventually Rory. Mainly R/J, some L/L, but no real romance with them, just leading up to it.
1. Chapter 1 -- Damn Her

Title: Finding Home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, etc, etc., blah, blah  
  
Spoilers: Everything BUT the season finale. However, the season finale was soooo good. If you haven't seen it, WATCH IT!!!  
  
A/N: The season finale never happened.  
  
Damn her, Damn her, Damn her. As if he wasn't having enough trouble forgetting her. She had to hop on a bus and come see him. Yeah, sure, it was what he had hoped for, longed for, and dreamed would happen, but now…now it only made things worse. One look at the soft blue eyes, the dimpling smile, the twinkling laugh…and well…let's just say his pants were constantly too tight, his heart wouldn't stop this irregular pattern, making him think he could pass out at any moment from some heart condition and his mind was so clogged that he couldn't think rationally. Well, rationally for him anyways. Basically, he was just a mess all over.  
  
A little voice in his head reminded him it could possibly be his fault…After all he did call…but God…it was only a phone call. A normal thing for a person to do. Skipping school, hopping on a bus to go to New York was not a normal thing to do. Especially, not if that person was Rory Gilmore. What in hell's name was she thinking? Better yet, what was he thinking? How could he let her push herself into his life, his heart? That was the truly crazy thing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hey, Mariano! Heard you came back from your little vacation!"  
  
A deep booming voice butted its way into Jess's thoughts, as a heavy weight sat down next to him on the park bench.  
  
"Rogerson, geez, it's good to see you again!"  
  
"No shit, Man why didn't you tell me you were back, I was just walking along, and out of the corner of my eye I see a familiar face, and I thought to myself, there's that son of a bitch, Mariano, so I decided to saunter over and welcome you back. So, well…Welcome back."  
  
Jess looked at Rogerson's familiar figure. The blond crew cut, that had been cut that way since before Rogerson became a hulking mass of muscle. Jess could also see the hurt in Rogerson's gray eyes, and it was hard to blame him since they had been best friends since they were seven. Best friends deserved some kind of call, letter, or email when another moved, not just disappearing, a real friend wouldn't do that, Jess reminded himself. A real friend would call when he got back 'home.' So, who could blame Rogerson for being hurt.  
  
"Rogerson, I'm sorry about, well, you know, everything. It's just, well I've…had a lot on my mind."  
  
"No big deal, man. Shit happens. Man, I am hungry. How bout you buy me a hot dog."  
  
Rogerson's big, goofy grin lit up his face.  
  
That was the good thing about Rogerson; he was like a dog…in the best of ways. You could accidentally step on it's tail, but a pat on the head would make everything good again.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Man, I bet you can't find a piece of ass like that in Star's Hell." Rogerson whistled appreciatively.  
  
"Star's Hollow." Jess quietly corrected.  
  
Sure enough, about twenty paces ahead of them was a tall, willowy redhead. With knee-high boots, a tight leather mini skirt, and a black halter top, the redhead knew how to walk to make men remember her. But she didn't stand a chance in Jess's memory. He was too busy remembering how happy Rory had been when the man at the bus depot mistook her for a New Yorker. The joy on her face when she found the Go-Go's record. The little voice in his head that kept telling him to kiss her. The ache in his heart as he walked out of sight of her bus.  
  
Suddenly, the place he couldn't wait to leave, he couldn't wait to get back to.  
  
All because of her.  
  
Damn her, he thought once more. 


	2. Chapter 2 -- Morning After

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything, at least not anything having to do with the Gilmore Girls.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
4 a.m., Rory read off her clock. She had been watching the minutes pass for hours. How could she have been so stupid? How!? She felt like banging her head against a wall until she couldn't feel pain, until she was just numb all over.  
  
How could she ruin everything? It was one of the most important nights of her mother's life, and she, her own daughter, ruined it. She broke her perfect school record by skipping class. And to top everything off, she had to sit next to a hobo spitting into a cup because he couldn't control his salivary glands…for six hours. Six hopeless…disgusting hours. And all for what? All for a boy. A boy who her mother didn't approve of. Her mother, her best friend, despised him. Her boyfriend, who she loved, she reminded herself, hated him. She went against the ones she loved for him…Jess…she missed him already. No, this was no good, Jess was not the right one for her, Dean was. Dean…he loved her, she loved him. She quietly sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three hours later, Lorelai popped her head into her daughter's room.  
  
"Rory, sweetie, time to get up!"  
  
"Mmm" Rory rolled over sleepily. "I can't go to school…not today."  
  
"Aw, come on hon, it's time for another day full of calculus, Shakespeare and physics."  
  
"Ugh…Don't care about physics." Came a mumble from under the covers.  
  
"What? Alert the police for a missing person. My daughter had been abducted and replaced with a lifeless lump that doesn't care about physics." Lorelai looked at her daughter, feeling her heart break. "Come on, I made coffee. If you get out of bed you can have some coffee." Lorelai taunted.  
  
Suddenly Rory's head flew up.  
  
"You made coffee? Why can't we just go back to Luke's?"  
  
"How dare you insult my coffee! We are women of the new millennium, we are strong and self-sufficient. I can make as good of coffee as any man. Besides, this way I can feed my addiction without being accused of suicide."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Some how Rory got up and dressed. Her eyes swollen and face puffy from hours of crying.  
  
As soon as Rory got to Chilton, Louise and Madeline appeared beside her.  
  
"You look terrible." Madeline commented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're all blotchy…ugh." Louise added as she pulled out a compact.  
  
Paris walked up to them.  
  
"Leave her alone you guys, Come on, Rory."  
  
Rory followed Paris gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, Par—"  
  
"So, what's wrong with you and Prince Charming?" Paris cut in.  
  
Two bad days in a row…already, Rory thought. If she could just go back 24 hours, everything would be fine. No New York, No Jess, No ruining her life. Oh, if only.  
  
* * * * *  
  
While, Rory's body sat in English, her mind drifted away…to last night. She could still hear her mom's voice, "You're falling for Jess." And she could hear her angry, desperate reply that she would always love Dean. So, why did she feel so confused? There was nothing confusing about Dean. Dean was stable, loyal, but she couldn't hold back her last thought as she drifted back to English. He was boring. Dean was boring, something Jess was definitely not. 


	3. Chapter 3 -- Guess Who's Back

Disclaimer: It's really depressing typing this over and over, Once again, I repeat, I do not own anything pertaining to the Gilmore Girls.  
  
Chapter 3 – Look Who's Back  
  
"Luke, Come on, Open the door!" Jess yelled as her pounded on the diner door. "Open the friggin' door!"  
  
"What the hell?" Luke grumbled, unlocking the door. "Who is – Jess? Jess! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I decided to come back."  
  
"You decided to come back at" Luke glanced at his watch "3 in the morning?"  
  
" It was the cheapest time." Jess shrugged.  
  
"The cheapest…Oh, Never mind…you can't just decide to come back."  
  
"Fine turn me out." Jess shrugged once more. "When I'm a serial killer on the it'll be your fault for putting me on the streets." Jess turned to go.  
  
"Now hold up." Luke pulled Jess into the diner. "You can stay on three conditions. Number one – pull you grades up. Two – you have to help out around here. Three – stop being such a jerk off."  
  
"Okay, whatever." Jess started to head up the stairs, he stopped. "Besides what would you do with all this extra room without me?"  
  
Jess reached his room, finding it exactly the way he left it, flopped down on the bed and slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Rory, Why didn't you tell me?!" Dean walked up to Rory's bus stop furious. "You lied!"  
  
Oh no, did he find out she went to New York, who could have told him, Rory thought frantically. It serves me right, she thought guiltily; I shouldn't be keeping things like this from him. But how can I tell him…maybe another note would work, it did last time. No…a note couldn't explain this, if she told him, that would be the end. Just stay calm, she reminded herself.  
  
"What are you talking about, Dean?"  
  
"You said he left, that he was gone. Oh, don't look so innocent, Rory, I know you go to the diner every morning. "  
  
Jess? Could he be back? No, it didn't make sense, Jess was in New York.  
  
"No…no" Rory said shaking her head slowly. "My mom and Luke had a fight, we haven't been there since the accident."  
  
"You really didn't know that jackass was back?" Dean asked suspiciously.  
  
"Jess, his name is Jess. No, I really didn't." Rory replied quietly lost in thought.  
  
Jess. Jess was back. In Star's Hollow. She couldn't even explain her feelings to herself. He was here. So close to her. Rory felt like she couldn't breathe, like a brick was on top of her chest. Maybe, he wasn't really back. Maybe Dean was hallucinating or it was just a rumor. It didn't matter if Jess was back, she reminded herself, she had Dean, and that was all she needed. But still, she thought, it was good to know he was safe, at home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I hear that boy, Jess is back." Babette told Miss Patty.  
  
"Well, I must admit, I've missed seeing his fresh young face…and ohhh, that butt," replied Miss Patty.  
  
Lorelai couldn't help hearing the conversation in front of her.  
  
Damn it, she thought, here just when she thought everything would be okay. She knew Rory was having a hard time, but she'd get over it. It wasn't like Rory could just get up and go to New York everyday. Lorelai knew her daughter was attracted to this boy, and she could see why…he was different and interesting. And new and wild. But he'd break her heart and she'd fall hard. Falling lightly wasn't possible when it came to a boy like Jess. She didn't want to see her daughter broken, and she didn't want to have to pick up the pieces. But most of all she didn't want to see her daughter end up like her, a mother too early. With Dean that was never a problem, Dean was safe, he lacked passion, the passion Rory would need to truly fall in love with him. However, with Jess, it was a completely different story. 


	4. Chapter 4 -- Fights and Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…well, anything having to do with the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I was nervous about posting because I've never really shared my writing with anyone, the reviews were really nice.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4 – Fights and Hugs  
  
"Jess, come down here now, it's starting to get busy." Luke yelled up the stairs.  
  
"One minute," Jess shouted as he began to dial the phone.  
  
"What?" the other side answered.  
  
"Hey Rogerson, it's me."  
  
"What's up, man?" Rogerson asked.  
  
"Not much…I just wanted to let you know, I got here safe."  
  
"Thanks, man," there was an awkward pause; neither of them were exactly in tune to sharing their feelings. "I appreciate you letting me know. Oh, and Jess? Remember that girl you were telling me about?" Rogerson inquired.  
  
"Yeah." How could I forget, Jess thought silently.  
  
"Go for it, man."  
  
"Maybe I will," Maybe I will, Jess thought again as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Jess, Now!" Luke yelled angrily.  
  
"Okay, Okay" Jess grabbed a white tee shirt, thinking it might be a good idea to skip the weird band, and smart-ass shirts for a couple of days.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are you having?" Lorelai asked Rory as the sat down at Al's Pancake World.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
A few minutes later a waitress with too much eye make up and heavily teased hair came up to them.  
  
"What can I getcha?" she asked.  
  
"Um…How bout a cheeseburger and some fries." Rory ordered.  
  
The bored waitress snapped her gum.  
  
"Hello? This is Al's Pancake World, We have pancakes not burgers.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll have pancakes." Rory concluded.  
  
After, the waitress left, Rory turned to her mother.  
  
"Mom, please, I'm begging you, talk to Luke. I have pancake's coming out of my ears and I feel guilty going over to Sookie's all the time so close to the wedding. Please, Mom, it wasn't Luke's fault."  
  
Normally easy going, Lorelai got a little touchy when it came to her fight with Luke.  
  
"Maybe not, but we all know whose fault it was. Speaking of which, I hear my favorite delinquent is gracing us with his presence again."  
  
"Mom, don't change the subject. We're talking about you and Luke and why I cannot have pancakes for dinner anymore."  
  
"Well, now we're talking about Jess. I'm the mother; I'm allowed to change the subject. That's the rule. Rory, Jess is not good for you. He's a troublemaker. He's confused and troubled, and he's going to make you confused and troubled too. Rory, tell me nothing is going to happen between you two.  
  
"You don't know him!"  
  
"I know he's no good for you, Tell me, Rory, Tell me now!"  
  
"You can't control my life. You don't know anything about Jess."  
  
At that, Rory stormed out of the restaurant, leaving them both almost in tears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Luke! Get over here, I have to talk to you!" Lorelai rushed into the diner. With her daughter's heart in danger, she quickly forgot she wasn't really speaking to Luke.  
  
"What do you want?" Luke asked impatiently.  
  
"Why is Jess back? He was supposed to be in New York! His home. Not in Star's Hollow. And not with Rory. Maybe you don't care about my daughter, but I do!"  
  
"Would you hold on a friggin' second!" Luke interrupted Lorelai's ravings with his own. "You know damn well I care about Rory. But I care about Jess, too. Rory has you, she has your parents, Sookie, Lane, Dean, she has this whole town, and she has me. Rory will never run out of people to go to…Jess, Jess, who does he have? Lorelai, Jess needs me. He won't admit it or maybe he doesn't know it. But when Jess gets into real trouble, he's going to need someone to turn to. So, you know what? You're wrong; he's not supposed to be in New York. He should be here."  
  
The few people in the diner were in shock. They'd hardly heard Luke say more than 'Here's you coffee.'  
  
Lorelai stared at Luke, letting his words sink in. Much to Luke's dismay, she felt pent up tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Luke hated seeing women…or anyone cry. Normally, he just handed them a tissue, but this was Lorelai. She wasn't just any woman…she was…he didn't know, but she was Lorelai. He couldn't just let her cry.  
  
"Oh, Luke, you're right. I just…I just don't want to see Rory hurt. And, Jess, he's causing a drift in us, one that's never been there before."  
  
"Me neither, I know, I know." Luke said quietly, as he awkwardly hugged Lorelai.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory sat on the bridge, dangling her feet into the water. She hugged herself. She tried to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. She felt hopeless and lost. She was split between her true feelings and what everyone wanted her to be. She wanted to talk to someone, and for the first time her mom wouldn't do. Only one person would.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rory turned around and looked up. There he was, squinting down at her.  
  
Rory stared at him for a moment, "I heard you were back." 


	5. Chapter 5 -- Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything that is affiliated with it, except this story.  
  
Chapter 5 – Rebellion  
  
Dean stared out the window of the empty supermarket. He had just seen Jess pass a couple of minutes ago. He hated him. But in truth, it wasn't Jess he hated; it was the idea of losing Rory that he hated. Scared the shit out of him. He just loved her so much. He knew that he'd always been a little more into the relationship than Rory, but he'd always thought that Rory loved him. Or maybe that wasn't the problem; maybe she wasn't in love with him. He was losing her and he knew it. He could torture himself all he wanted. What good would it do? Flowers, sweet words or hell, even a car couldn't change the ways of the heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Can I sit?" Jess asked.  
  
"It's a free country."  
  
Jess sat. He was too close. She could smell his scent of soap and cigarettes. (A/N: Personally, I do not like the smell of cigarettes, but that's probably what he smells like since we've seen him smoke, so we'll just imagine it smells good.) She could feel his presence. In ways she wanted him here, in ways she remembered how easy everything was before she knew of his existence. How it was when she was so sure of her love for Dean, when she knew he was the one for her. How it was when she could tell her mom everything, all her feelings, all her secrets. And she was mad at him. She hadn't realized all the anger until she'd seen his face. Did he know how much it hurt when he'd left without a word? How much it'd hurt when she left New York, not knowing if or when she'd see him again. Why should she trust him? Was he just going to leave again? All these unanswered questions.  
  
"Why are you here?" Rory whispered softly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why are you here? Why'd you come back? You can't just waltz in and out of people's lives. It's not fair. You have to have some commitment in life. That's the way it works. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do."  
  
Rory started to throw a punch at his shoulder, but Jess caught her arm. He leaned an inch closer to her, and then another inch, and one more until he was only about an inch away from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Kissing You."  
  
Rory felt her eyes involuntarily shut. He was way too close. His smell surrounded her like a bubble. His hands gently, but firmly on her shoulders. And as he leaned in that last inch she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was firm but innocent, it was undemanding, only asking her to be herself. As Rory started to kiss him back, he broke it off and smirked at her. (A/N: Sorry, I know that was cheesy, I apologize.)  
  
Rory had never been filled with such a rush of warmth. Almost once, when she kissed Tristian. But, then it had just been a flash of sweet hotness. Rory had a feeling this warmth in her would be around for a while.  
  
"Wh…Why did you do that?" she stammered.  
  
"Well," Jess started "This guy, Thomas Carlyle said 'If you are ever in doubt as to whether or not to kiss a pretty girl, always give here the benefit of a doubt.' So, that's what I did."  
  
Rory didn't know whether to be flattered or furious by his bullshit answer.  
  
"You know, you can't just kiss me and think, well, now she'll swoon and agree to whatever I say. I'm not like that. Did you hear anything I said before you uh, well kissed me?"  
  
"You're right. I know you're not like that, I don't want you to be like that, I was just…it's just…"  
  
Rory was amazed. She'd never heard Jess stammer or sound unsure of himself.  
  
"Oh, hell…I was just scared, so I left. I hurt you…I mean you, and well, sort of, Luke are the only ones I give a damn about in this town. And when you came to New York. Well, frankly you fucked things up. I kept seeing your face, hearing your voice. So, I came back."  
  
"You came back just for me?" Rory asked skeptically.  
  
"Mainly." Good job, Jess, he thought to himself, Just lay all you weaknesses out there. "But I guess…I guess it is kind of nice here. Quiet, you can think, different from New York…" Jess dropped the subject. "So, you going to tell Bag Boy?"  
  
Panic rose to Rory's face. Dean, her boyfriend. The only one she was supposed to be kissing. How could she tell him? 'Oh, Dean, I kissed Jess, Want to see a movie?' That'd work. And then her mother would know, as if things aren't bad enough already.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jess questioned.  
  
"I'm not telling him."  
  
"Well, Well, Well, I have finally seen some feedback in the corruption of Rory Gilmore."  
  
Rory turned away. She didn't know this side of herself. The side, which lied and kept things from the ones she loved. She wasn't sure she liked this side of herself.  
  
Jess got up to leave, knowing Rory had some thinking to do. But he couldn't help turning around one last time.  
  
"Rory, meet me at one?"  
  
And he left. By the time she had turned around he was gone. Leaving her with one more decision to make. 


	6. Chapter 6 -- Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, etc. etc., don't sue, it'll just be a waste of time on your part.  
  
A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. I hope you're enjoying the story.  
  
And on a personal note I'm going to tell you three things going on in my life, because my computer won't connect to the web, because it hates me, and because I'm too lazy to pick up the phone and I want to talk to someone. So if you don't give a damn, which is fine with me, just keep scrolling.  
  
It is too damn hot, and the air conditioner is broken, and my hot guys with great bodies, and big fans, and peach ice tea aren't appearing.  
  
I have the stupid SAT's on Saturday…grrr….  
  
I HATE PHYSICS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, that's all, thanks for reading. (  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Choices  
  
  
  
Rory walked toward the bridge on the dark, moonless night. She couldn't believe she was here. She saw a red ember glowing in the dark, and the shadowed figure, which held it. She sat down.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." she answered.  
  
They sat in silence, each alone with their own thoughts, but still together.  
  
Suddenly Rory's voice broke through the dark.  
  
"Jess, do you think I'm a bad person?"  
  
Jess thought silently for a moment.  
  
"The way I see it, very, very few people are good or bad. No one's Jekell or Hyde – they're both in you."  
  
What Jess didn't say is that of all the people he knew, Rory had the least bad in her, and the most good. She was so innocent, naïve, but not in a bad way. He didn't want to change that, but after being with him, seeing him, would it change her? He hoped not.  
  
" Maybe, not all decisions you make are good, but are they bad? Is it a bad decision to be here with me, Rory? I know two people who would say yes. But it's not up to them is it? It's up to you, so what do you think?"  
  
"I can't answer that yet. I wanted to come, Jess, but I don't think I should be here. Everything tells me it's a bad decision."  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"Because of the one little nagging 'What if.' You never can tell when a moment will come up that'll change your life. I don't want to miss one."  
  
"Well, Rory Gilmore, I do believe this is a first in our relationship."  
  
"Why, because I'm going against everything and everyone I know to be with you." Rory remarked cynically.  
  
"No, you did that in New York. This is our first conversation without sarcasm."  
  
"You ruined it now." Rory said with half a smile.  
  
"I guess I did" he chuckled.  
  
He took Rory's hand and held it in his lap.  
  
"I want to be with you, not just physically, although that'd be nice, but you know, just with you. But, I want you to be happy, and you're not going to be happy sneaking around behind peoples' backs. Or maybe, I'm jumping the gun, maybe you still want to be with Dean?" Jess asked with his fingers crossed anticipating the answer.  
  
"No, I guess I don't. I mean, I know I don't. Everything's just so easy with Dean. I mean we argue, but nothing big, nothing worthy of talking about…except you. With you nothing will be easy. Nothing will be simple, and I'm just not sure I'm ready for that."  
  
"I can't answer that for you, Rory. All I can tell you is what I want, which is you."  
  
They sat in silence once again.  
  
Rory took her hand from Jess's lap and slowly raised it to his jaw. She slowly, hesitantly traced his jawbone with a butterfly light touch. He loved the uncertainty he felt in her touch. He leaned over and gently pressed his mouth to her throat. And then moved slowly up her neck and jawbone. His mouth roamed up and he gently, gently bit her earlobe, just so it tickled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Kissing you." Jess chuckled.  
  
Those lines were starting to sound familiar.  
  
Just as Jess was going for her mouth, Rory stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." Rory whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Rory! Please, I'm sorry." Jess yelled after her. "Rory, please, don't go." Jess said in a tone unfamiliar even to his own ears, for it almost sounded, as if he, Jess, were pleading, begging.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rory repeated helplessly.  
  
And she left. Leaving Jess alone. On a moonless light. The light was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lane, come on." Rory whined half to herself, as she flung the last small rock she had against the window.  
  
The window gently opened.  
  
"Rory, Is that you?" Lane whispered. "Meet me at the backdoor in one second."  
  
Lane in fuzzy pink bunny slippers held the door open for Rory.  
  
"Shhh…We don't want to wake my mom." Lane hushed as the creaked up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, What's up?" Lane asked as they reached her room.  
  
"Oh, Lane, I'm such a mess." Rory sobbed.  
  
Lane pulled her into a huge hug, the hug only a true friend can give. One of those hugs, that no matter what's happening, you know everything will be all right in the end.  
  
"I kissed Jess." Rory blurted out.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"And I just met him at the bridge and almost did it again."  
  
"Whoa, one thing at a time, when was the first kiss?"  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"And then you met him again? Wow! Does Dean know?"  
  
"No" Rory was so quiet she could hardly hear herself.  
  
"Does your mom know?"  
  
"No" Rory answered even more meekly.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Okay, Okay, enough with the wows."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just…wow." Lane said in awe.  
  
"Lane, you're not helping." Rory whined.  
  
"Okay, sorry. Rory, you're going to tell Dean, I know you and you couldn't live with yourself if you didn't. The real question is who do you pick—Dean or Jess? I mean, Dean will be mad, but you know if you beg he'll forgive you."  
  
"So, what should I do?"  
  
"I think that's your decision, I can't make it for you. Neither, can your mother, Rory. There's no doubt whose more exciting, but…Dean, he'll never hurt you, he's too whipped. One thing Jess will never be." Lane concluded. "Why are your decisions always so much more exciting than what Korean- soon to be doctor to bring to the family dinner." Lane sighed.  
  
"Ahhh…. count your blessings." Rory said almost smiling.  
  
The girls leaned against the bed each with thoughts of Rory's predicament until they drifted to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7 -- Hell Breaks Loose (White K...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Gilmore Girls, other than this story.  
  
Chapter 7 – All Hell Breaks Loose (White Knight)  
  
"Where's Jess!?" Lorelai angrily shouted as she burst into the diner.  
  
Dean's ears perked up from where he was waiting for Rory.  
  
"Excuse me?" Luke asked in a monotone.  
  
"The devil in disguise, your evil nephew? Where is he?"  
  
"Why do you need him?" Luke inquired.  
  
"Because my daughter, my daughter who never really went against me until your nephew came, didn't come home last night."  
  
Spotting Dean, Lorelai turned to him.  
  
"Have you seen her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Wh..What do you mean she never came home?" he sputtered angrily. "Where's Jess, where is that asshole!?"  
  
Luke unsuccessfully tried to calm them down.  
  
"Now, come on, we don't even know her and Jess were together. Let me just get him. Jess…Jess!" Luke shouted up the stairs. "Jess, get down here!"  
  
There was no answer. Luke shoved his hands helplessly into his pockets.  
  
"Holy Shit." he muttered under his breath. "Well, you guys, as you can see he's not around, so I guess we will just have to wait to find out who was with who and where they were."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what Luke, they better have a damn good reason. Like, oh, we got picked up by a tornado and it didn't drop us until this morning. I told you not to take that damn kid in, Luke, I told you."  
  
"Lorelai, I'm not happy about this. But, I'll tell you one thing, it's not just Jess's fault. I highly doubt he held Rory captive against her will. I already told you my reasons for taking him in, and I do not regret that decision…yet." Luke added with a quiet mutter.  
  
Dean was steaming quietly in the corner, until he saw a wary face peering cautiously into the window. When she saw her mother and dean she tried to quickly turn around, but she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Rory!" Dean yelled turning everyone's attention to the door.  
  
"Oh, hello, Mom, Luke, Dean." she greeted.  
  
"Rory, where were you?" Lorelai demanded.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, and you?" Rory tried to joke.  
  
"Rory, I'm not kidding, where were you!?"  
  
"I was at Lane's."  
  
"Where else!?" Dean jumped on her.  
  
"Dean, I would like to speak to my daughter alone. Could you wait outside?" Lorelai asked sternly.  
  
Dean stalked off, slamming the door, knowing better than to argue with Lorelai.  
  
"Where else were you, Rory? I don't believe you were only at Lane's."  
  
Rory fidgeted with the hem of her plaid skirt nervously.  
  
"I took a walk"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the bridge."  
  
"Were you alone?" Lorelai continued to ask questions, not satisfied with her daughters answerers.  
  
"No…um…Jess was there also, but I swear Mom, nothing happened, we just talked. I swear."  
  
Lorelai had her hand over her eyes, shaking her head in pure desperation. For one of the first times in her life, she felt utterly hopeless. Hopeless, what a sad, horrible, little word. She was losing Rory. Rory was growing up. Deep down she knew it wasn't true, but she couldn't help like feeling that Rory cared more for Jess than her own mother. Lorelai realized that she actually envied Jess. She envied a seventeen-year-old delinquent. How pathetic, but how true. This boy held her daughter's attention and interest, something she couldn't do at this time."  
  
Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"I have to go to the inn, I have to think. Be home when I get there, Rory." For the first time, Lorelai sounded much older than her 32 years. She left the diner.  
  
Rory followed her mother out.  
  
"Mom, hold on." Rory shouted after her mother, but Lorelai did not turn around.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The day couldn't get any worse, Rory thought as she started to walk to the bus stop. Suddenly, Dean came around the corner.  
  
"Rory, answer me, were you with Jess?"  
  
She was wrong, the day could get worse. Rory was tired of lying. She just felt so empty inside, she just didn't care anymore.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn it, Rory! Are you trying to ruin your life? Are you trying to ruin us?"  
  
Rory found anger bubbling over.  
  
"Just blame it all on me. After all it's all my fault, Mr. No guy is ever allowed to look at my girlfriend. I'm not a pet or a toy, Dean. I do have the ability to make choices." Rory shouted.  
  
"Well, maybe you made a wrong one! Don't blame it on me! Did you kiss him? Hell, did you sleep with him?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with him."  
  
"But you kissed him. How could you? How stupid do you get?"  
  
"Well, it was a damn good kiss compared to what I've gotten from you."  
  
Rory knew that was immature to say, but it felt so good.  
  
Dean's face went red with anger. But he came to his senses, he couldn't lose Rory. She was his. She was the only one for him. He was the only one for her.  
  
"Rory, we can forget about this. I mean, I can get over it. We can move on. Just promise me you won't see him again. That's all I ask."  
  
So caught up in the argument, they didn't notice Jess come whistling down the sidewalk.  
  
"Good Bye, Dean." Rory started to walk away, knowing there was no way a relationship so broken could be fixed without unbearable pain.  
  
Dean lost his temper. "Bitch!" he yelled after her.  
  
Jess surprised them both by coming up and punching Dean squarely in the jaw.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, call Rory that again. And watch who you call asshole. Come on, Rory, I'll walk you to the bus stop." Jess said as he took Rory's hand. While no words were spoken between the two they both knew they were together now, and that was how it was supposed to be. The new couple left, leaving Dean shaking with anger.  
  
(A/N: This is the last of Dean in this fic, I know he would probably follow Rory or call her or something, But it's my story, so from now on he's out of the picture.) 


	8. Chapter 8 -- New Beginnings

Chapter 8 New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gilmore Girls, except this story.  
  
Rory sat nervously in her room, trying to read. The only problem was she had read the same sentence for the last 10 minutes, and still had no clue what it was about. She wished her mother would just hurry up and come home. She just wanted to get this over with. What could she say? She couldn't change her feelings for Jess. It wasn't fair; Lorelai disliked Jess before he had ever put a foot in Star's Hollow. Sure, Jess hadn't been an angel while he was here, but he hadn't done anything horrible. If it were anybody but Jess, Lorelai would have applauded the practical jokes. And no matter what she thought the accident wasn't Jess's fault. But this was the one subject Lorelai was totally closed minded to. Rory heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in.," she answered. Lorelai stepped in the doorway and studied the room with intensity, as if she was looking for some clue of who her daughter was. She then stared at Rory with the same intensity. She was blinking away tears. "Oh, hon, he's just going got break you heart." she started. "Mom, you don't know him, just give him a chance, he's not like you think. Please, give him a chance." "Rory, I know his type." "He's not a type, Mom, he's Jess. Please, Mom, I'm begging you. Just a chance, that's all I'm asking. I really care about him. Just be civil. I promise, I'll use good judgment and try to not do anything I'll regret.I think I'm falling in love with him." "Oh, Rory." Lorelai knew from experience that her daughter was in too deep for her to be able to pull her out. "I can't keep you from having feelings for him. But, God, I want to. But I can't stop you. Just be careful, so careful. Guard your heart." "It's too late." Rory interrupted. "I know, I know, honey." "Mom, please just give him a chance." "I'll try, only for you, Rory, I would do this for no one else." Rory hugged Lorelai. Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. Things were okay between them again. It had been so long. Besides, she never really liked Dean anyways. "I love you, Rory." "I love you, too." "So, how about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Lorelai asked to put a finishing touch on the truce. * * * * * Luke entered his nephew's room and immediately went over and turned the music down. "Just answer one question. Why? Are you trying to make me look horrible? Why are you going after the town's princess? Why are you breaking Rory's heart? Trying to ruin my friendships? Huh, Jess? Why, you better have a damn good reason!" Luke went on impatiently at his nephew. Jess kept his head down in the book. "Jess! Damn it. Answer me!" Luke yelled and grabbed at the book. "Because I Love Her. Jess looked his uncle dead in the eye. "Is that a good enough reason for you?" Luke saw the truth in Jess's eyes. "Yeah, yeah it is." He replied. Both knew nothing more could be done or said. * * * * * Jess walked over to the two familiar figures sitting at the table. "Hello, Ladies. May I help you?" "Well, Jess, I think we'll both be having the cheeseburger with fries." Lorelai answered. Jess turned to leave. "Oh, and Jess?" Lorelai called after him. "I like your shirt." she said smiling. Jess looked at his shirt that said 'male escort service' on one side, the name 'Dick' was sewn on the other side. "Thanks." he nodded, and tossed a grin to Rory. Maybe it wasn't an earth shattering, heart-pounding event, but it was a start. A beginning. The End. Thank you for Reading. 


End file.
